


The Empty Hull

by CharlotteAddison (Jade_Fountain)



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Feels, I swear it was not intentional it just happened and it fit., John's POV, Johnlock - Freeform, Literal ship metaphor, Loss, M/M, Moving On, Other, Poetry, Sherlock - Freeform, The Empty Hearse, sherlock bbc - Freeform, sort of, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Fountain/pseuds/CharlotteAddison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Empty Hearse scene when John visits 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Hull

I am alive

And living here 

With you

No, that was some time ago

Now I am alive,

here 

But you are a ghost

I feel your presence in the walls  
I hear your words in a long made reply

it is wretched, sightless sound. 

So I steal away from this life. 

For surely if you could have saved with so little left  
There may be another to build on what by proximity was so skillfully burnished.

Yes, a savior to turn the tides of what was left behind. 

I return to tie down sails and start new,

but 

the ropes

are

just out

of

 

r  
e  
a  
c  
h

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I keep trying to write fiction but poetry just comes easier I guess. Feedback is more valuable than gold.


End file.
